roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower Battles Brawl
'Description' Tower Battles Brawl is a new different game related to Tower Battles, except you play as the towers and brawl other towers! Note: Please ask for permission before editing! This game is like Super Smash Bros, but with TB characters. It also has some other concepts to it. Controls PC Controls: Console Controls Game Modes Story Mode - Play as a tower's journey in their story. Endless Mode - Go through endless waves of enemies. Versus Mode - Find online matches, fight with your friends or bots! (Must complete Tutorial to unlock) Practice Mode - Use a character and have a dummy or a bot in a white box. Events - Only available during specific seasons. Fight event enemies and get exclusive event towers! Story Mode Difficulties These are the general difficulties for the story mode. List of them: Casual: Easiest difficulty. Will not get knocked out unless if badly damaged at 500%. Normal: Moderate difficulty. Will not get knocked out unless if badly damaged at 400%. Brutal: Hard difficulty. Will not get knocked out unless if badly damaged at 250%. and you will have 1 life shorter than usual. Extreme: Second hardest difficulty. Get knocked out if you are badly damaged at 150% and you will have 2 lives shorter than usual. Truly Extreme: Hardest difficulty. Must have the "Dude, Stop" badge to unlock. Get knocked out if you are badly damaged at 40% and you will have only one life. All the enemies will have red glowing eyes. Difficulty Modifier: Hardcore Hardcore mode is a difficulty modifier where you can apply to any difficulty. (except for Casual) If you switch Hardcore Mode on, you have only 1 life per game, and all enemies do 5% bonus damage. Requirements for Hardcore Mode: Must have beaten the game on at least Brutal difficulty. Versus Submodes List of general submodes for the Versus Mode. Online Mode: Fight with online players and assert your dominance. Private Mode: Fight with a bot, or have only your friends be able to join. (For details for bot difficulties, look at Story Mode difficulties.) 1v1 - A 1v1 match. There are 5 lives per player. Items spawn often. 2v2 - A 2v2 match. There are 4 lives per player. Items spawn frequently. 3v3 - A 3v3 match. There are 2 lives per player. Items spawn less frequently. Versus Mode Leagues Versus Mode has two options. For either online matches, or for private matches. These are the general leagues for online matches. Bronze (Rewards: 50 credits + Welcome To The Arena badge) Silver (Rewards: 150 credits + Silver Trophy) Gold (Rewards: 250 credits + Gold Trophy) Diamond (Rewards: 350 credits + Diamond Trophy + Unlock new accessories) Emerald (Rewards: 400 credits + Emerald Trophy + Unlock new accessories) Amethyst (Rewards: 450 credits + Amethyst Trophy + Unlock new accessories) Platinum (Rewards: 500 Credits + Platinum Trophy) 'Characters' List of playable/exclusive characters in the TB Brawl game: The list of Exclusive Characters: The list of Fandom Characters (feel free to add others or yourself) Character Accessories Each character has at least two accessories. They can put on both. Each accessories cost 50 Credits however. (Feel free to add Accessories for your characters!) Exclusive Character Accessories Fandom Character Accessories (feel free to add, as long as you created the character) Badges Badges will be obtained if you do a specific task. Here are the list of badges players are able to obtain. A New Challenger - Join the game for the first time. The Basics - Complete the tutorial. Character Unlocked! - Unlock a new character. A Long Way To Go - Complete Chapter 1. Castle Raider - Complete Chapter 2. The Cure - Complete Chapter 3. Manufacture No More - Complete Chapter 4. The End - Complete story mode. The End? - Complete the bonus campaign. An Urban Legend - Complete story mode as an event/exclusive tower. I Am You - Complete story mode as a fandom character. Welcome to the Arena - Prove worthy enough to be in the Bronze league. Trick or Treater - Collect 500 candy corn during the Halloween event. Withering Away - Collect 500 snowflakes during the Winter event. General Stages Story Mode Stages In Story Mode, there are different stages. Each stage has a different map. Stages 1-1 to 1-5 (Boss appears at the final level) Stages 2-1 to 2-5 (Boss appears at the final level) Stages 3-1 to 3-5 (Boss appears at the final level) Stages 4-1 to 4-5 (Boss appears at the final level) Stages 5-1 to 5-5 (Miniboss at 5-3, final boss at the final level) Event Stages Halloween Stages: Stages 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (Event boss appears at the final level) Christmas Stages: Stages 1, 2, 3 ,4 ,5 (Event boss appears at the final level) Halloween v2 Stages: Stages 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (Event boss appears at the final level) Winter Stages Stages 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (Event boss appears at the final level) Loot Boxes Loot Boxes will be received from the following, PVP tournaments, endless mode, and events. General Loot Boxes Dull Lootbox: Contains low-tier accessories and low amounts of credits. (Daily Reward) Enhanced Lootbox: Contains low-tier accessories, medium amounts of credits and very low amounts of gems. (Costs 20 keys to open) Rare Lootbox: Contains medium-tier accessories, medium amounts of credits and medium amounts of gems. (Costs 100 keys to open) Legendary Lootbox: Contains high tier accessories, large amounts of credits, medium amounts of gems and rarely Fandom Characters. (Costs 500 keys or 20 Robux to open) Event Loot Boxes Halloween Lootbox: Contains credits, and halloween exclusive perks (Costs 100 candy corn to open) Winter Lootbox: Contains credits, and winter exclusive perks (Costs 150 snowflakes to open) Maps List of maps available in Tower Battles Brawl: Military Grounds: Unlocked by default Skylands: Unlocked by default Borderlands: Unlocked by default Grasslands: Unlocked by default Dead End Road: Requires 50 credits to play on Versus Land of Eggs: Requires 50 credits to play on Versus Mars: Requires 50 credits to play on Versus The King's Castle: Requires 100 credits to play on Versus Dangerous Lake: Requires 100 credits to play on Versus Joe's Barnyard: Requires 100 credits to play on Versus Antarctican Lands: Requires 100 Credits to play on Versus Civil Rooftop: Requires 100 Credits to play on Versus Cyber Center - Requires 100 Credits to play on Versus Portland - Requires 150 Credits to play on Versus Sandy Dunes - Requires 150 Credits to play on Versus Wintry Homestead - Requires 150 Credits to play on Versus Nighttime Avenue - Requires 150 Credits to play on Versus West Railroad - Requires 150 Credits to play on Versus Throne of Void - Requires 200 Credits to play on Versus Enlarged Barracks - Requires 200 Credits to play on Versus Sci-Fi Quarters - Requires 200 Credits to play on Versus Fandom HQ - Requires 1000 Credits to play on Versus 00000000 - Requires the secret mouse badge to unlock Memeland - Requires the Overachiever badge to unlock Custom Map - Costs 1500 credits Event Maps Graveyard - Halloween event exclusive North Pole - Winter event exclusive Haunted Castles - Unlocked after completing Graveyard Frozen Wastelands - Unlocked after completing North Pole (Unlike the Fandom Characters, do not edit this unless I have given you permission to do so.) Boss Characters These are the general boss characters that appear in Story Mode. Event Bosses Perks Perks can only be obtained in Versus Mode, and must be bought in order to unlock. However, you can still unlock them by doing other special tasks. You can equip 1 perk per time, 2 perks if you are level 5+ (to balance this, level 5 or higher cannot do matches with people who are lower than level 5.) Ranks Match Ranks depend on your performance of your fight. List of ranks available: S - Best rank you can obtain from a level. Must beat a level under 4 minutes with less than 10% damage without losing a life. A - Second best rank. Must beat a level under 5 minutes with less than 30% damage and only lose at least 1 life. B - Average score. Must beat a level under 7 minutes with less than 90% damage and only lose at least 2 lives. C - Under average score. Must beat a level under 9 minutes with less than 150% damage and only lose at least 2 lives. D - Bad score. Must beat a level under 11 minutes with less than 180% received damage and only lose at least 3 lives. F - Worst possible score. Must beat a level in 12+ minutes, and do not meet any of the requirements above. Page Information When adding fandom characters, please make sure your final smash is not too OP, and no inappropriate victory/defeat quotes Also, when editing fandom characters, do not add stuff like "god tower" or "servant of god" kind of things. They are not fandom characters, plus any form of character that has the word "tower" (if you have a username that has the word "tower", I will make exceptions). You may add them to the exclusive characters section if only you have my permission. Also also, don't edit ANY other categories without my permission. I do appreciate ideas but I don't appreciate when people add them without any permission. Only edit the fandom character and fandom accessories. Category:Fanmade Idea